Anonymous
by thirteencharms
Summary: Harry finds an anonymous poem that touches his heart. Something like and episode of Joan of Arcadia. HPGW (complete)


Disclaimer: HP characters aren't mine. Ingenious series created by JKR, who owns millions of dollars more than me. Poem by Geraldine Rivera, a talented friend of mine.  
  
Ship: Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley  
  
Anonymous  
  
Harry Potter climbed the last step of the stairs and stepped onto the flat roof of the Astronomy tower. It was half past midnight, and he didn't feel like falling asleep at the moment. He sat down and stared up in the dark sky, which was tinted dark purple. There were hardly any stars that night, and the only source of light was coming from the luminous moon. He sighed. He was glad that everything was quiet, nobody to bother him.  
  
Harry stirred a little, feeling something poking at his bottom. He shifted a little and found a crumpled piece of parchment where he had sat before. He opened the parchment curiously, wondering what it was doing there. It was a poem. Someone must have written it there and threw it carelessly away. Harry thought it was a shame, because he always thought that poetry was one of the most passionate and elegant ways of writing. He read the poem.   
  
It's unbearable not to notice your face  
  
In the eyes of hazel and green  
  
There is a beauty that leaves its trace  
  
Then hopelessly I dream and let embrace  
  
Every time you pass by me  
  
The place becomes so empty  
  
Like I'm not even there  
  
It's not easy to feel okay  
  
When I see you perfectly  
  
And you don't see my way  
  
It's unbearable to see your face  
  
The eyes of hazel and green  
  
Where beauty lies and leaves its haze  
  
But hopelessly I dream  
  
Because I'm nothing more  
  
Than a girl who sits next to you  
  
I don't want to feel alone anymore  
  
And you're right next to me…  
  
Harry shook his head in disappointment. It was a really good poem in his opinion, and it was a shame that the writer had thrown it away. It showed the writers passion and vulnerability through her words. The writer danced the words in such elegance that Harry felt touched. After a long time, Harry suddenly felt lighter. For once he felt sorry for a person, and not himself. Suddenly he heard someone scrambling at the steps. Harry's hand automatically found itself clutched around a wand. He stood up abruptly, ready to strike at the Death Eater, when he heard a soft "Oof!" His grip on his wand became looser, as he knew the source of the noise must've been a student or something.   
  
"Where the bloody hell is it?" Harry heard the person say as she burst through the doors. He saw a long mane of red, and recognized the girl as Ginny Weasley. She didn't seem to notice Harry, as she kept looking about, rummaging at the trash left by the earlier Astronomy class. She gave a scream of frustration, "Where the hell is it?"  
  
"Hem, hem," Harry said, trying his best to do a good Umbridge impersonation. Ginny was too engrossed about finding the thing she lost ("Where? Where? Where? WHERE?") to hear Harry. Harry chuckled and stepped closer to her, clearing his throat.  
  
Ginny, surprised, whipped around. Harry found Ginny's wand pointing squarely at his nose. When she realised who it was, Ginny lowered her wand and muttered an apology. Harry shrugged, "Its okay, I thought you were a Death Eater, too."  
  
"What are you doing up here, Filch might see you," Ginny said, starting to look around for her lost item. Harry sighed, "I just came here to think. What about you? What are you looking for?"  
  
"Never you mind," Ginny said irritably. Harry stopped. The phrase sounded oddly familiar. Then it hit Harry. He had snubbed Ginny that way last year when she decided to go with them to the Ministry of Magic. Harry said, "Well, that's nice."  
  
"Sorry, Harry. I'm just looking for something," Ginny said as she began to look around once more. Harry watched her, amused, as she got on her knees and squinted at the dark environment. She crawled about for a while until she got tired and sat beside Harry for a while. She scoffed, "Some noble person you are, you won't even help me look for it!"  
  
Harry blinked. He had been so captivated in Ginny's child-like action that he had forgotten to help her. He shot up both hands and replied, "Oh, sorry. But I didn't even know what you were looking for."  
  
Ginny suddenly stared at Harry's left hand. Harry followed her gaze and his eyes landed on a folded piece of parchment. The poem, right. Harry said, "It's a poem I found lying around here."  
  
Gasping, Ginny snatched the piece of parchment. She whispered, "You read it?"  
  
"Well," Harry started, "Yeah, I think it's really good. You really should read it." Ginny coughed, "I already have."  
  
"Oh?" asked Harry, "What did you think of it?" Shrugging, Ginny replied in a low tone, "Um, yeah. Er, you know what, you keep it. I'll go back to my dormitory. I'll look for that...that thing I was looking for tomorrow. Goodnight."  
  
Ginny reached over and gave Harry a peck on the cheek while she placed the piece of parchment in his hand. Harry shivered involuntarily. He had never been kissed goodnight by a pretty girl before. Wait! What in the world was he thinking? Ginny caught sight of his shocked expression and blushed, "Sorry, I always do that to my brothers whenever I say goodnight. Er—goodnight then!"  
  
"Um, wait!" he called. Ginny turned around and waited, "What is it?"  
  
"Is there anything that's troubling you?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Well, ok. If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here, okay?"  
  
"I know you are. Good night, Harry."  
  
"'Night," Harry replied as he watched Ginny disappear, leaving him to his thoughts about a particular redhead.  
  
*  
  
The next day, Harry was feeling very confused about the poem. He had reread the poem over and over again, wondering if Ginny had written it. Scratch that. He wished that it was Ginny writing it for him. Sighing, Harry plopped beside Ron, who was having lunch on the Gryffindor table at the Great Hall. He greeted his best mate, but got a grunt in return. Harry laughed, "What's up with you?"  
  
"Hermione and Ginny," Ron said, as if the girls' names were explanatory enough. Harry rolled his eyes and began to poke at his sandwhich. He said sarcastically, "If you're ready to make sense, I'd be right here, eating my porridge, waiting patiently for you."  
  
"Alright, alright," said Ron, "Both of them were really acting weird this morning. Ginny dragged Hermione off somewhere, and she didn't even tell me a word about it! Really, some girlfriend she is."  
  
Harry sighed. He really could do without Ron's whining about his new girlfriend, Hermione, especially after all his hard work in getting them together. He cleared his throat, "You should respect her privacy, Ron."  
  
"Yeah but—"  
  
"What did Ginny want with Hermione, anyway?" Harry interrupted, refilling his glass of pumpkin juice. Ron shrugged as he took a roll and stuffed it in his mouth. He said through a mouthful, "Something about finding something. No idea, must be their time of the month or something."  
  
Harry laughed. Ron could be so clueless sometimes. He asked, "Finding something? Finding what?"  
  
"No idea," Ron replied. Just then Hermione came into the Great Hall, looking irritated at something. Hermione sat beside Ron and greeted the two boys. They grinned back. Ron asked immediately, "Where were you?"  
  
"With Ginny," Hermione replied simply. Harry rolled his eyes. This was obviously going nowhere. Harry massaged his temple. It was only morning, yet he already had a headache. Ron tilted his head, "Where did you go?"  
  
"Er, we looked for something," Hermione said, suddenly becoming fidgety. Ron slipped his hand in Hermione's, "You know, you're not a very good actress. You obviously did something we're not supposed to know."  
  
Harry stared at Ron. When it came to Hermione, he wasn't all that thick. He made a quick note to pat Ron on the back later. Hermione smiled sweetly at him, "Later, Ron."  
  
Sighing, Harry took out the poem from his robes an reread it again. The poem had been on his mind the whole day, and he couldn't help but reading it again. Ron and Hermione looked at the piece of parchment in the dark-haired boy's hands. Ron asked, "What's that?"  
  
"A poem," Harry replied simply. Hermione cleared her throat, "Well, go on. Read it!"  
  
So Harry read the poem to Ron and Hermione, making sure that each word was said clearly. After he had finished, Ron looked skeptical. He turned to Harry and said, "You've lost me."  
  
Hermione hissed, "Ron! You're so insensitive. It was nice, Harry. Who wrote it?"  
  
"Dunno," Harry replied. Hermione snatched the poem and reread it. Suddenly her eyes lit up, "I know who wrote this!"  
  
"Who?" Ron and Harry asked at the same time. Hermione rolled her eyes as she passed the poem back to Harry. She scoffed, "A bit obvious, isn't it? Does the phrase 'eyes of hazel and green' ring a bell? It's obviously for Harry!"  
  
"What? There are loads of people with green eyes in Hogwarts!" Ron replied. Hermione sniffed, "Yeah. Oh, alright, I'll tell you two. I wasn't supposed to but I will anyway—"  
  
"Hermione? Are you going to tell us or not?!" Ron demanded. Hermione patted his arm, "There, there, Ron. Patience. Alright. Ginny wrote it. She told me about losing it last night in the Astronomy Tower, and you found it. She wrote it for you, Harry, and didn't really want you to see it. But since it ended up in your arms anyway, she had let you keep it. But this morning she made such a fuss about it, saying she shouldn't have given it to you. So this morning she dragged me into your dormitories, trying to find where it is. Who knew it was in your pocket the whole time?"  
  
"Oh," Harry said. He didn't know that Ginny still had those feelings for him. Well, not exactly those feelings she had during her first year, but something deeper. Ron patted his back, "Congrats, mate."  
  
"What are you talking about, Ron?" Hermione asked. Ron smirked, "He can finally can go ask Ginny out! I mean, I know how Harry looks at her."  
  
"You do?" Harry asked, confused. He hadn't looked at her in anyway. Ginny was just Ginny, a pretty fifth year, with fiery personality, funny sense of humour, great Quidditch skills, great smile, nice hair, beautiful brown eyes…  
  
Merlin's beard! He did like her! Harry folded the piece of parchment and stuffed it back into his robes. He asked Hermione, "It's a good poem, isn't it? Is she any good at poetry?"  
  
"Well, obviously, she is. It's too bad she won't let anyone see it," Hermione said. Harry frowned, "That's a shame. She deserves recognition. It is a good poem."  
  
"And how exactly are we to do that when she doesn't even want me, her brother of her fifteen years in life, to see it?" Ron scoffed. Harry grinned, "You're about to find out."  
  
*  
  
"Are you sure we're allowed to do this? We can get suspended or something," Ron asked nervously as he carried boxes up to the Astronomy tower. Hermione replied, "It'll be okay Ron. McGonagall will probably take off a few points, and then that's it. Besides, the point is to get people to read Ginny's poem. Come on."  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards the edge of the Astronomy Tower and looked down. There were many students sitting down, either studying, playing or merely talking. Harry spotted red hair straightaway. Ginny. Harry gulped. The very thought of her sometimes made Harry's head rise up to the clouds. Hermione shook his hand, "Come on, Harry. Are we going to do it?"  
  
"Yeah, come on," Harry said, grabbing a huge stack of papers. The three of them had duplicated Ginny's poem by a simple spell that Hermione had performed. Then, suddenly the trio started to throw the copies of the poem around, making them fly down, towards the students below. The students looked up and started grabbing the pieces of paper and started to read it. Professor Flitwick, who was passing by, hopped up and down to grab a few and started to read them. He smiled and waved at Harry in approval. He let out a sigh of relief, but it was the least of his worries. Harry kept his eyes on Ginny, who picked up one of the poems and started reading it. Harry watched Ginny's bright brown eyes widen, and then avert themselves from the poem to Harry's own eyes. He stopped. He hoped Ginny wasn't angry.   
  
The two stood there for a moment, just looking at each other. Suddenly, Ginny grinned and started towards the inside of the tower. Ron looked at him and grinned, "Good for you, mate. Now, our work is done. We'll see you two downstairs."  
  
Hermione gave Harry a reassuring smile as the couple left. Then Ginny appeared, her face red to her roots. Before Harry could say anything, Ginny ran towards him and hugged him tightly, nearly knocking the wind out of him. He laughed, "I thought you'd be angry."  
  
"I am!" Ginny said, pulling away, "But I'm happy too. You knew who wrote the poem."  
  
"And to whom it is for," Harry added, chuckling at Ginny's reddening face. Ginny's smile disappeared, "Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Remember last night, when you said I could talk to you anytime?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well, I was afraid to talk to you. I was afraid I'd make a fool out of myself. I've always liked you, Harry, and I probably always will, but I can't seem to make you feel the same way. So I write everything I feel in poetry. And this was what came out of one, and it ended in your hands. I've nothing to offer. I'm not as clever as Hermione, nor as pretty as Cho. This is all I've got, Harry. This is all I've got."  
  
"Ginny," Harry pulled Ginny down and seated her. He turned to Ginny, "I like you. A lot. And I don't like you because you're smart or pretty, even though you really are both, but I like you because you are you. You are one of a kind, and I'm glad I've got that kind of girl who fancies me. Any man who isn't flattered is completely nutters."  
  
"Y-you like me? Really?" Ginny asked timidly. Harry nodded. Ginny grinned and pecked his cheek. Just as Ginny's lips were about to touch his cheek, Harry turned his head and kissed her, right on the lips.  
  
"I really, really like you too," Ginny replied, making Harry smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finite.  
  
Review if you like. 


End file.
